blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop
Pop (ポップ, Poppu) whose real name is Hilbert Vance '(ヒルベルト·バンス, ''Hiruberuto·Bansu) is the main protagonist in the graphic novel/manga/game, Make the Beat. He is a young composer who dreamt on spreading his creations so that he would be well-known. He is the younger brother of Gothic and possible love interest of Instrumental/Rock . Attributes '''Appearance Born under the Vance family line, Pop is given auburn hair and fair skin while his eye color was taken by his mother. When compared to heights between his brother, he is 5 cm shorter than him signifiying that he is the youngest. He has his signature ahoge like the rest of the Vance family line which is located at the right side and it seems to go down while his brother's goes up. Innocent and optimistic as he can be, Pop will normally be seen with a smile and he is shown to be rarely negative about things and if he does become angry, then real murder is about to happen. Normally he is seen wearing a jacket with a hood, a pair of baggy pants, rubber shoes and his signature earphones. He wears dog tags to add to his fashion. His ahoge serves as his erogenous zone but it wasn't revealed until some parts later where Rock accidentally pulled it. 'Personality and Interest' From the very beginning of the story, Pop is shown to have an unlimited supply of his cheerful nature. He is and will never be interested when it comes to things related to sex, thinking that it will 'corrupt' his mind. Since he doesn't go out often, Pop usually apologizes if ever something he thinks of embarrassing happened and would be very awkward when it comes to socializing with other people in different countries of Maetham. His favorite hobbies include composing, dancing, singing, cooking and doing household chores. His catchphrase includes 'Kegi' (shocked) and 'Gii' (sad) and some other genres would either think it as a cute thing or an annoying one. Although he is normally seen as a smiling person, he can get angry but it will take some time for him to explode (thus calling it 'Five Steps to Anger'). However, unlike his counterpart in Suits and Pieces, he can be easily angered if ever something happened to his brother. Abilities Apparently, between the real world and the game world, Pop is shown to have little knowledge in magic and swordsmanship but it was mentioned that he is strong enough to defend himself. His abilities include: :Magic *'Heal': Ability to heal anyone he wishes to. This ability can be upgraded when he studies literature related to magic. *'Barrier Block': Ability to block skills only works on people who uses magic (Gothic, Opera or Psychedelic) *'Revive': Ability to ressurect anyone who he thinks is nearly dying. *'Alchemy -White Burial-': Special attack that lets the user focus his chikara heavily on anyone he wishes to hit. If loaded longer, it explodes the entire area except the user although the user gets either weak or unconscious after use. *'Ray of the Seven Lights': An attack that gives a decent amount of damage. It is useful in combos and can be used more than once if the chikara bar isn't low. *'Energy Bullets': An attack use to hit opponents. It gives light damage but can be useful in making combos. :In Combat (with a sword) *'Air Slash': happens when Pop jumps and attacks on air. *'Sting of the Holiness': this attack happens when Pop aims for the opponents chest determinedly. This abilities are also shown when he is playing his role as a priest in the RPG Online series. Relationships 'Instrumental' 'Rock' 'Gothic' Ever since they were young, Gothic would always lightly insult Pop for his innocent and positive atittude and he would tell him that life isn't as happy as he thought he did. Moreover, as both Vance brothers grew up, Gothic would still tease him for his personality but it was shown that he is overprotective of his brother especially when he is around Rock. Despite all the negative things Gothic did, Pop and him have a very close relationship. 'Country' Pop and Country have a very close relationship ever since childhood and Pop gave Country the nickname 'Kan-tan' which is still being used by him and Gothic in their teenage years. Being the Eldest among them, Country cares about Pop's (and Gothic's) well-being as he took an older brotherly figure towards the two. 'Techno' Pop and Techno would be better referred as close acquaintance as Pop doesn't usually hang out with him. However, their relationship progress would usually be off-screen and by the next future chapters, the two actually get along very well. 'Trance' Trivia *His design and personality was based from Italy of Axis Powers Hetalia except that his eyes are always open. *His final grade in Musica Academy High School is 94. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:World of Take the Beat